


Adventures in Time and Space #1:  The Meeting

by DAAthren



Series: The Doctor and You:  Adventures in Time and Space [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Doctor/Companion Friendship, Fan Adventure, Gen, Hurt, Injury, Major Character Injury, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAAthren/pseuds/DAAthren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having just moved to London, you find yourself in a dangerous situation. Luckily for you, the Doctor is there to save you just in the nick of time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Time and Space #1:  The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta'ed so all mistakes are mine. I am SURE there are a few in this more along the lines on tense misuse but I was too excited about my first Second Person narrative. I noticed there aren't enough out there in Cyberspace and I am making it more soul duty to give you at least one a month.
> 
> If you are NOT a spunky kind of girl, you might not like how this Second Person narrative is written. You are smart, independent, weird, and very verse in pop culture. You aren't going to immediately fall in love with the Doctor and you have no problems putting him in his place if he does something you don't like. Just imagine Donna Noble without the harshness and add a dash more understanding. You have been warned!

You step off of the bus and look at your surroundings, still feeling a bit overwhelmed about the sudden changes your life had taken. A month ago you were living in the States working in the local boutique of a hometown clothing designer when they offered you the chance to help start a store in Downtown London. At first you had refused the offer not wanting to leave your ailing mother behind but then she suddenly passed away in the night a few months ago. After taking care of all of her business, the designer brought up the offer again and you took them up on it. You needed the change of scenery and to bury yourself in work.

So here you are, standing in a nearly empty bus station in the middle of suburban London and realizing your windbreaker was doing nothing to protect you from the sharp wind that is cutting through you right down to the bone. No friends, no family, and no idea which direction the hotel you will be staying in is. Yup, this was definitely one of your brighter ideas. Sighing, you reach a shaky hand into the left pocket of your jacket, pulling out your cell phone and the letter that you had scribble contact information for the people you needed to contact when you got off the bus.

Finding the correct number, you begin to tap it into the touchscreen keypad on your smartphone. Just as you are about to hit send, you notice the no signal sign in the top right corner of the display. Frowning, you think over what could possibly be causing your new phone, you specifically picked up to work on the European equivalent of Verizon, not to have signal. Turning the phone over, you go to pop out the battery in an attempt to see if a hard reset would help when you start to kick yourself in the arse. There’s a Triforce emblem staring up at you…an emblem that was on your old phone; the phone you were SUPPOSE to leave in America at your Uncle’s place just in case you decided to come back.

“Juuuusst my luck!” you growl, looking up and around at your surroundings. No cell phone. No people. No bus. No telephone boxes. No idea where you are in the middle of suburban London so the next gas station or London version of a convenience store could be miles away AND the street lights are far and in-between. Why the fuck did they put you off at this bus station? Why not drop you off in the middle of downtown London? Oh right…because the person who was supposed to pick you up had banked on you getting here 5 in the afternoon since they lived so close nearby but your flight was delayed for 6 hours, putting you here at 11 at night.

“Ok, at least there is a bright side to this,” you mumble. You look over the information you have and find the last name of the person who was supposed to pick you up: Mott. There isn’t an address attached to the name but it was a start. Suburbs meant nice little mailboxes at the end of the driveway with the dwellers last name written all over it. Hell, maybe if you look creepy enough looking at each mailbox and moving on to the next, someone might call the police on you and you can get the help you can’t exactly call for right now. Determined, you pull up the handle on your wheeled suitcase and start making your way through the bus station’s parking lot and towards the sidewalk lining the street.

You hadn’t even made it 2 blocks away from the station when you heard something crash behind you. Jumping, you turn around to see an overturned public bin. You frown for a second, trying to see what had turned it over before deciding that it must have been the wind. Starting on your way again, you made it another 3 blocks and made it to the first mailbox when you heard another crash. Turning around quickly, you strain your eyes in an attempt to determine what had caused the sound. After several moments of searching, you come up with nothing out of place. “Must be a stray animal or something…probably following me in hopes of getting fresh scraps,” you mumble to yourself. Even with your mind determined that was the case, you couldn’t shake the feeling that something just wasn’t right.

Checking the mailbox, you move on to the next when the last name didn’t match. You had gone through 15 boxes before you heard another crash and this time, it sounded like something breaking through a window. Searching around quickly, you see that all the windows in your immediate vision were intact. Ok, something weird was definitely going on. Sounds don’t just create themselves and you definitely aren’t any crazier than usual. You stand frozen in place, waiting for the next sound; wanting to catch whatever was going on. You didn’t have to wait long before you see a plastic trash bin from several blocks away go flying into the air and land with a dull thud on the ground. And then another one. And then another one! Getting closer and closer to you; by the time the fourth one went flying into the air 2 blocks away, you had already left your suitcase and were running full sprint.

 _“This can’t be real! Things don’t just move on their own accord! You’re imagining things!!!”_ you thought. Those thoughts weren’t the ones driving you to run as fast as you could and those thoughts completely left your mind when you heard a trash bin land right behind you followed by a howl so loud that whatever it was had to be right beside you. On complete instinct, you suddenly cut right, running across the street and your instinct was award when you felt a woosh of air across your face and a trickle of moisture; whatever had been next to you had tried to take a swing. Making it to the other side of the road, you vault over the white picket fence and take off into the backyard and over the next fence. Even as the sound of wood splintering filled the air, you didn’t dare turn around or break stride.

You didn’t know where you were going or what was going to save you. You wanted to scream for help as you ran through each yard but you couldn’t muster the air to allow yourself to do so. You prayed someone else would hear the racket that whatever was chasing you was making and call for help. You are pulled out of your brief thoughts as you feel a sharp pain run up the back of your left calf, making you stumble forward into the next fence, slamming into it so hard that it stuns you for a moment. As your body goes flying backwards from the force of the sudden stop, you know your fate is sealed as you slam into the muddy ground; a shadowy figure outlined against the moonlight falling towards you. You feel a sharp pain in your chest before everything goes black.

~*~*~*~*~

He opened the Tardis just in time to see a lady run past him at full speed followed by his target. The lady vaulted over the fence gracefully followed soon by target slamming through the same fence, sending wooden shrapnel flying through the air. This was not good. 

Not bothering to close the doors, he takes off at a full speed after them, pulling his sonic screwdriver from his inside coat pocket. He fumbled with it a bit, trying the find the right setting while at the same time trying NOT to slow down. Whoever that lady was, she was surprisingly fast to be able to keep just out of the reach of the beast. He might have spoken a bit too soon as he hears a yelp of pain, followed soon after by the sound of something, or someone, slamming into a surface that didn’t give. He looked up from his sonic long enough to see the beast jumping into the air; the lady on her back, face contorted in pain.

Cursing, he looked back to his sonic, trying to cycle as quickly as he could to the proper setting. Giving a triumphant yell, he aimed the device at the beast and activated it. The beast howled in pain before falling to the side of its intended victim. He stood for a moment proud of himself but it was short lived as he noticed pools of crimson forming on the lady’s chest; the beast must have landed while he had looked down at his sonic. In a split second, he was at her side, applying pressure to the bleeding area. He reached inside of his pockets, searching for the emergency medical kit he had put together after Rose had become seriously injured during one of their adventures. He felt his hand brush against the leather material of the bag and pulled it out.

Using his teeth to unzip the bag, he used one hand to splay it open, looking over the various pre-drawn syringes and instruments until he found what he was looking for; a syringe filled with universally safe blood thickener. He pulled the cap off with his teeth and gave it a gentle squeeze until a few drops of the clear liquid escaped the tip. Putting the syringe between his lips, he turned over the lady’s arm with his spare hand and searched for a vein. Finding one, he narrowed his eye on the spot, took the syringe from his mouth and jabbed the needle in; slowing injecting the chemical that would help slow the bleeding as well as the progression of the parasite the beast introduced into her system. He tossed the empty syringe to the side and brought his fingers to her pulse, which was thrumming nearly as fast as his twin heartbeats.

Once he felt her bleeding had stopped enough, he pulled his hand away to inspect the wounds. Luckily, it seemed the beast had barely missed vital organs though the claws sunk down to bone in certain areas. Pulling off his coat, he wrapped the girl in it before picking her up and heading back to the Tardis, where he could stabilize her before returning for his target.

~*~*~*~*~

You woke up. Hmm, that was unexpected. You thought when you died there was no waking up or AT LEAST you would be up in the clouds with pearly white gates in front of you. No, you were definitely staring up at something that looked akin to coral. You try to sit up but instantly regret the motion, drawing a long groan from you.

“Ah you are finally awake, I was a bit worried you weren’t going to wake up after the 72 Earth hour mark.”  
You look towards the voice, your eyes falling on a tall, brown eyed and hair man towering over you. “Who are you?” you ask, your voice nothing more than a croak.

“I’m the Doctor and you are lucky to be alive right now,” he stated in matter-of-fact tone. The last thing you remember was something terrifying rushing towards you and then…

“Where am I and what do you want from me?”

He gives you a soft smile before sitting down beside you in a chair. It was then that you noticed you were in a hospital bed of sorts and the nightstand next to you was filled with empty tea cups and jars of marmalade. “The only thing I want from you is to take it easy and try not to panic. Your heart wouldn’t be able to take the stress and you even flat lined a few times in the past couple of days due to the treatment I had to give you to flush the Lunarian Vashta parasite from your system. I probably shouldn’t have told you that…me and my mouth sometimes,” he said with a pout of his lips.

You blink as your mind tried to soak in everything he had said as bits and pieces of what happened to you before you awoken come back to you. “I…there was something chasing me. I had come from the bus station and kept hearing things though I saw no sign of anything. The…THING started throwing bins around and I ran. I ran as fast as I could…I just. Oh Gods am I dead!? Is this some weird afterlife transition I don’t know about!?”

“Afterlife transition. Now that’s a first…” he pondered. “No, you are in the Tardis, safe and alive. That thing was a human female that was mutated by the parasite, meaning there is a fully mature Lunarian Vashta wolf running around London somewhere, which is VERY not good. Either way, nice work outrunning the beast for so long. Most people die before they even know what’s happening. You must have some very low level telepathy if you were able to hear the shadow walking beast before it killed you. Unfortunately you were taken out by this,” he mutters before holding up a bag with a thick piece wood covered in blood within it.

You raise an eyebrow at the bag and then look back to him. “What is that!?”

“This piece of wood was lodged in your calf all the way down to the bone. From what I could put together, when the beast smashed through the last fence you leaped over, this piece of wood find your calf as its resting place. The pain caused you to lose your stride and you ran full force into the next fence, giving the beast an opportunity to attack you. Luckily for you, I was tracking the time displacement Lunarian Vashtas give off and landed in the middle of your chase. Unfortunately, I was unable to keep it from burying one set of claws into you before I could subdue them. You were bleeding pretty badly and in shock but I was able to get you back to the Tardis and stabilize you. Now that you are awake, I can use the regenerator to patch you up all the way and you’ll be back on your feet in a week,” he beamed.

You took a deep breath, staring at the Doctor blankly. “So, let me get this straight. I witnessed something tonight that I didn’t think was possible. Apparently some mutated human being tried to make me dinner and you so happened to be there to save my life because said mutated creature was giving off weird time vibes that you were able to use your Tardis, which I am assuming is alien in nature because Lord knows I never heard of anything like that in my life, to track it down. We are inside said Tardis right now and have been for the past 3 days as you have been nursing me back to health.”

“Yup,” he said, popping the ‘p’. You blink a few more times before you feel the need to expel the contents of your stomach. He seemed to be one step of your body as he already had a bucket in spewing range. You retch a few times before they turn into dry heaves and he makes sure to wait a few minutes after the last of them before pulling the bucket away from you and down beside the bed.

“You humans have such varying ways of handling new information,” he muttered, eyeing you carefully. You eye him back just as careful before replying.

“Look! It isn’t every day you almost get killed by a giant, nearly invisible creature alright? And who knows what kind of alien goop you have injected me with to heal me? For all I know, you’re only patching me up to throw me back out to that THING like a chew toy. At least I’m not yelling at the top of my legs like some idiotic bleach blonde like in all those bad sci-fi movies my ex made me watch.”

He beams at you, producing a ginger ale out of nowhere and handing it to you. “You are taking this way better than most would be. I had a sedative prepared just in case you did, you know, flip out,” he said as he tugged at his ear nervously. “But don’t worry! No need for it now unless you don’t handle the next bit of information well,” he added quickly, noticing the flash of anger that had begun to build in your eyes.

“What information?” you grunted out, regretting the action a bit as her chest protested the rumbling sound.

The Doctor smiled nervously. “You see, the Lunarian Vashta are very ritualistic, even the converted ones. When they pick a target to kill as their test to their master to become a fully mature wolf, they HAVE to kill that target or else face death. Even though I subdued the female, when I came back from stabilizing you she, well, had taken off and the only way she would come back out isifIletyoulureheroutandthensubdueheragain.”

You blink. “What?”

“And once we find that Lunarian Vashta, we can find the rest of them.”

“What!?”

“And then we can kill the Lunarian Vashta that started the whole invasion and save the world before they take over, which can take about 5 days with how contagious the parasite is.”

“WHAT!?” you yell as you grab the nearest thing, which was the can of ginger ale in your hands, and send it flying towards his face. He ducks out of the way and slowly backs up towards the exit.

“Itisn’tthebestoptionbutitisouronlyoption.I’llletyouthinkitover.Ok.Bye!” He makes a dash towards the door, shutting it just in time before the pair of scissors you had gotten your hands on found their mark; instead, getting lodged in the door, not his face.


End file.
